


Some of My Finer Work

by IAmGoodIAmGrounded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dom/sub, Dominant Lucius Malfoy, Elves, Lucius has a mansion, M/M, No Like Very AU, Submissive Harry Potter, Submissive Severus Snape, kind of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGoodIAmGrounded/pseuds/IAmGoodIAmGrounded
Summary: 20-year-old Harry comes into his Elvish inheritance a few years late. He settles into life with his new mates Lucius and Severus, who intend on taking care of him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 267





	Some of My Finer Work

Part 1.

Harry blinked awake, jerking slightly when felt himself in an unfamiliar bed. After rubbing his eyes, he craned his neck to take in the dark furniture and elegant décor. An arched stone window washed the room in light and revealed a manicured expanse of land.

Lucius Malfoy’s manor, he remembered. The silk sheets and intricately carved bedposts made sense now. He was at the manor with Severus and Lucius who were his—  
Harry swallowed hard and closed his eyes again.

He wished he was back asleep and back into unknowing. The young man took a few deep breaths to settle himself. As he did, he realized it was easier to breathe than it had been the last time he was awake, which must have been yesterday. Or had he slept longer than that? He remembered Severus waking him up to take potions and poke and prod, but when had that happened? Harry was unsure.

He saw neither of his mates or any house staff around, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He paused, wondering where he was going. The bathroom. Right.

“Harry,” a low voice called from the door. It was Severus in dark robes, looking stern. “I thought I told you to stay put when you woke.”

“Er, bathroom…sir,” he said by way of explanation, throat drier than he expected.

Only when Severus came to his side and helped him stand did Harry realize he was not wearing trousers, just a long sleep shirt that draped over his thin frame. The older man led Harry to the toilet across the hall.

“Nothing I haven’t already seen,” Severus said, when Harry asked if he was leaving.

Harry supposed the man had seen rather a lot of him over the last few days that were murky in Harry's memory. Reluctantly, Harry did his business and washed up with Severus looking at him intently.

“Some of my finer work, if I do say so myself,” Severus said, giving him a once over. Harry imagined it was the way he might look over finely brewed potion.

“Sir?”

“The healing. You are looking better than you did when you arrived, would you not agree?”

Harry looked at himself in the large mirror, trimmed in what he thought was, but hoped was not, gold. He did look better, cleaner, at the very least, but also healthier and…changed. Coming into his inheritance late and not being able to contact his mates had made him very sick. It had been a long three weeks of pain until Severus and Lucius had found him.

Harry touched at his face, which mostly looked the same. His eyes were still green, his face still a bit round. His hair was longer than he remembered, a couple of inches in fact, and it fell just above his shoulder, curling inward slightly. He moved some of it from his face and stared at his ear that now belied his Elvish nature.

Severus stood behind him, a full head and some inches above his own.

“You will find,” the man murmured, “That your ears are now quite sensitive.”

Harry moaned before he could stop himself, when the man’s thumb rubbed the edge of his ear.

“That—oh,” Harry said. “I quite liked that.”

“I’m sure you did,” Severus said. “Now, get ready and we will meet Lucius for lunch.”

Harry washed his face, brushed his teeth, and changed into the clothes Severus provided him—an airy gray tunic that he tucked into a pair of tapered trousers. As he placed his wand in the holster on his thigh, Harry suddenly felt quite hungry. He hoped the food was good.

“Sir, didn’t we just pass the dining room?” Harry asked, as they made their way into a large foyer. On the vaulted ceiling danced magical paintings of Elvish history and lore. A particularly long-haired Elf swung her hair over a tree branch and sailed across the ceiling. When she landed, she disappeared and reappeared back in her original spot, winding up her hair to make the motion again.

“That is the dining room for entertaining Wizard guests on more informal occasions,” Severus said. His voice echoed slightly.

“Informal occasions only?”

“Yes, there is a separate hall for formal magic gatherings,” Severus said. “And separate halls for Elvish guests, of course.”

“Of course,” Harry murmured.

He had known that Lucius was rich, but this was beyond what he had imagined. Severus, he knew from a late-night conversation, was an independent potioneer, which Harry knew would not draw in this amount of money. That meant Lucius was rich, and not just rich but wealthy, in both the magic and Elvish worlds.  
It turned out they were eating in Lucius’ office, which Harry thought might be too intimate until he saw what “office” meant. It was almost the size of the entire flat Harry had been living in. There was the traditional office space, yes, but it had a dining and lounging space, too. Harry bit his lip to keep from exclaiming at the waterfall—the waterfall!—that cascaded in the corner next to a seating area.

“Come,” Severus said, leading him inside. He sat Harry at the table, snapped his fingers, and a spread of food appeared for three.

“Ah, Severus, Harry,” Lucius said, coming in the room from an adjoining door. Harry watched as the lithe man swooped over to Severus and placed his lips on the man’s neck. Lucius’ bright white hair seemed to glow in the well-lit room.

“I assume you slept this morning as I ordered,” Lucius said, bringing his hand to the other’s cheek.

“Of course, sir,” Severus said.

Lucius pulled back and stared at him intently. Then, he nodded, as if deciding he believed him.

“Harry, my dear. You are looking much better this afternoon. May I?” Lucius asked.

Harry nodded.

“A verbal response, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, flushing at the reprimand “I don’t mind.”

Lucius pressed his lips to Harry’s neck in the same way he had to Severus, and he cupped his face with long fingers. His rings cooled parts of Harry’s cheeks.  
“You are perfect,” Lucius said, rubbing both his thumbs over Harry’s ears. 

Harry shivered and then ducked his head when a high-pitched noise escaped him. 

“Perfectly responsive,” Lucius murmured, taking Harry’s chin in his hand. After an intense moment, Lucius let him go and settled into the seat beside him.

Only when Lucius took the first bite of his salad did Severus and Harry pick up their utensils and tuck in. Harry didn’t know everything about being a submissive Elf yet, but he knew enough to get around for the time being: Use the honorifics your dominant partner requests; learn what your dominant partner likes from other submissive partners; trust your submissive instinct instead of battling it. Severus had filled him in a bit. Lucius, it seems, was not overly controlling, but he did expect obedience and was a kind and fair partner.

Harry was glad that Lucius and Severus carried most of the conversation throughout the meal. He was still a bit groggy, though the colorful salad and crunchy bread were doing wonders to clear his mind.

“Would you like that Harry?”

At the mention of his name, Harry’s head snapped up.

“I—I’m sorry. What was the question?” 

“Do you want Severus to give you a potion to complete the rest of your Change? Or would you like to continue gradually in the next few days?” Lucius asked, then sipped at his wine.

“Oh, I mean, yeah if you think that’s what you think I need,” Harry said. He wasn’t sure it mattered how fast or slow it happened at this point.

“I didn’t ask what you need,” Lucius said, giving Harry a stern look. “I asked what you want. I am your dom. I decide what you need. You ask me for what you want. Do you understand?”

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes, sir,” he added, before he could be told to speak. “I—I think I’d like the potion. Just to be done with it if that’s all right.”  
Harry spared a glance at Severus, who looked like he was holding back a smirk.

“We should give him the potion this evening after supper,” Severus said, “If that is all right?”

Lucius approved, and Harry again became lost in his thoughts about the rest of his Change. They had warned him what was coming, but he knew that once it was complete, he would really feel different, not just look it. The rest of the meal passed in easy conversation, and Harry took the potions Severus instructed him to take under Lucius’ watchful eye.

“Did you Change all at once, sir?” Harry asked Severus, once their plates were cleared.

Severus told him that he had. Unlike Harry, Severus was aware of his Elvish heritage and knew that he would come into his inheritance when he turned 17. He had prepared the potion, himself, and immediately felt the call toward his mate. Lucius was only a few years older and had been close by. They had been together ever since.

“Did it hurt?” Harry asked.

“No,” Severus said. “The potion is designed to suppress any pain. The worst you will feel is a bit of soreness for a few days as you adjust.”

“Not too sore for the important parts, though,” Lucius said with a grin. “You will be ready for us immediately should you choose to be.”

Harry groaned, and put his head in his arms, as the other men chuckled at his embarrassment. It wasn’t that Harry was inexperienced. He was twenty and had been sexually active for a few years. But for some reason, thinking about…doing it with Severus and Lucius seemed out of his league. They were older, for one, and much more experienced with each other. Harry did not want to feel like a third wheel.

“Don’t you worry, my little Elf,” Lucius said, squeezing Harry’s hand. “By the time I am in you, you will be begging for it.”

The three men spent the rest of the afternoon in the office. Severus handed Harry a book called, “The Fundamentals of Elvish Minds: Creating Balance Through Submission and Dominance.” Harry was to finish reading the first chapter, while Lucius answered correspondences.

Harry skimmed through the table of contents with interest. It’s not like he had learned about Elvish relationships at Hogwarts, and he did need some guidance. Though he knew he had been submissive with previous partners, as Severus had explained, it was nothing like the kind of submission he would experience as an Elf.  
Harry was flipping through the first chapter when he heard Severus practically whisper, “May I kneel?”

When Lucius gave him permission, Severus knelt at Lucius’ side, resting his head on the man’s lap. Lucius ran his hand over the man’s dark hair and scratched a letter on a thick piece of parchment. Harry felt like he was intruding on something personal, but the men didn’t seem to mind. He supposed after his Change, that would be him down there. Flipping to the index, Harry looked for a reference of “kneeling.”

Part 2. 

“Oh Merlin,” Harry said. He went to the sink to set the empty vial down and splash his face with water. His breath was coming too fast, and he was starting to feel dazed. He held his breath for a few seconds, then let a burst out and repeated the process until his thoughts were less muddled.

“Harry, do you require assistance?” Lucius called from the other side of the door.

“No! I mean no, sir. I’m fine. I just need—want—a moment. Please,” Harry said. He clasped his shaking hands behind his head.

Harry looked around the bathroom to distract himself. It was ridiculously opulent, like most things in the estate. The tile was marbled, and a giant bathtub lined the wall. It was definitely, he thought suddenly, big enough for three people. Had they planned it? Had the tub been here all along or had they special ordered it when Harry had arrived? A shower—equally as big lined the other wall, and a type of vining plant Harry almost recognized crawled along the wall and out of the open window that looked down upon a vast garden in the back of the manor.

“You’re not in any pain are you?” he heard Severus ask.

“No, sir. I’m—I’m fine. Really, I just would like a minute,” he said.

Catching his breath, Harry walked to the floor-length mirror. Before he could talk himself out of it again, he dropped is trousers and his pants and yanked up his long shirt to reveal—

He was tiny! It couldn’t have been more than 4 inches. Harry touched himself and felt a shock run up his body. But he was sensitive. Very. Holding his small penis, Harry moved it this way and that, trying to get a feel of it. Somehow it still didn’t feel like his, though there it was, attached and all.

Taking off his tunic, Harry examined the rest of himself. There was a marked lack of hair on his stomach, and his balls were now also hairless and smaller, but they looked the same otherwise. His chest seemed a bit broader, perhaps, but overall, he appeared to still be himself, only somehow paler. And his face was a bit narrower, reminding him of the sharp angles of Lucius’ jaw.

Turning around, Harry inspected his arse, which seemed to also be unchanged, except that some of the scars from his childhood were gone, thanks to Severus’ healing. He had been out of the Dursley’s clutches for years, but some wounds had stayed.

When he was ready, he invited Lucius in, who had been waiting patiently, while the Change potion took effect.

“My, my,” he said, taking in Harry’s form. He moved Harry in front of the mirror again, standing behind him.

“What do you think of your new body?” Lucius asked.

Harry was hyperaware of the man’s body heat on his back, hyperaware that he was naked and Lucius was clothed, hyperaware that he felt something settle inside himself. He liked it.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted, biting his lip. “It doesn’t feel entirely like my body yet.”

“You’re beautiful,” Lucius said, cupping his hands around the boy’s shoulder. “Just look at yourself.”

Harry looked in the mirror, but not at himself. Lucius caught his eye.

“May I?” Lucius asked, motioning to his neck.

Harry offered his neck, tilting it to the side, and Lucius placed a few choices kisses along the vein there. Lucius’ long hair brush over his bare shoulder and down his back. Harry had thought the kisses would get him worked up, but instead, they seemed to ground him.

“You will learn your new body,” Lucius said, against Harry’s neck. “And I will learn your new body, and Severus will learn your new body.”

Harry swallowed.

“For instance, this,” Lucius said, sliding his hand down to the base of Harry’s spine at the top of his butt, “Is a nice new pressure point for you.” The man pushed his thumb slightly into the spot and Harry almost shouted at the sensation, as the tingles spread down to his toes.

“And these are your new favorite erogenous zones,” Lucius said, pulling Harry flush against him. He fully cupped Harry’s pointed ears in his hands. Harry gasped. He felt like he was melting. No really, his face was hot; and the heat seemed to trail down to his privates, where Lucius’ hand went next.

Instead of grasping him though, Lucius’ hand stopped at Harry’s thigh, and he rubbed the soft skin there.

“And this—your new little penis and that tight hole? Those are my new favorite toys.”

Harry let out a shuddering breath and felt the man’s breath on his neck.

“Look at me,” Lucius said.

Harry looked first in the mirror, then turned around and looking upward.

“Whose toys are those?” he asked. His breath warmed Harry’s face.

“Yours, sir,” Harry said, not believing how thirsty he suddenly felt.

“That’s right. That’s a good boy.”

Harry’s eyes went wide at the compliment and he ducked his head into the man’s chest. He felt Lucius chuckle as he brushed Harry’s hair back. He placed a kiss on top of the boy’s head and said again, “That’s a very good boy.”

Part 3.

“Do you like what you see, Harry?” Severus asked from his position on Lucius’ lap in the bed the three of them shared.

Harry, emerging from the bathroom and paused at the sight of a shirtless Severus being kissed on his broad chest. Lucius was partially under the covers, but Harry could see plainly that he was naked, as the sheet dipped behind his bare behind. The man’s skin was so pale it was almost translucent.

“Er—should I—?” Harry gestured to the door.

“Watch us,” Lucius said. “Come.”

Harry followed Lucius’ gesture to the bed and climbed in next to them, surprised at how his eagerness overshadowed his embarrassment. He settled against the headboard, unsure of what to do with his hands. Severus straddled his mate, and Lucius touched him faintly on the ribs, on his dark nipples, over his stomach, Severus responding with breathy exhales when the spots were sensitive.

Lucius trailed down to the base of his spine, where he pressed at the spot he had showed Harry last week. Severus groaned, as Lucius’ hand disappeared in the back of his pants, dropping his head onto Lucius’ shoulder.

“Please, sir,” Severus said.

“Please, what?” Lucius asked. He pulled Severus’ head up and looked him in the eye. “What do you want?”

Severus panted for a few seconds before saying, “I want to suck you off,” Severus said. “Please.”

“Is that what you want?” Lucius asked.

Harry realized that Lucius was asking him.

“Yeah,” he croaked. “Yes, sir. That’s what I want.”

Harry’s heart pounded in his ears that were also suddenly hot. The dark-haired man shifted, pulled the blanket out of the way, and then enveloped Lucius’ half hard penis in his mouth.

“A dominant Elf is a well-endowed Elf,” Lucius had murmured the other morning, when Harry had woken up to the man’s erection pressing into his back.  
Now, Harry could see just how endowed he was, as Severus sucked at the top third of Lucius’ cock and fisted the rest. Lucius held Severus’ hair back and relaxed against the headboard. He looked comfortable and more at peace than Harry had seen him when he was gliding about the manor giving orders and conducting business. Here, he sighed, moaned softly, and offered occasional praise and direction: “Take a bit more.” “There you go.” “Slower. Like that.” “Good boy.”

“Do you like what you see, Harry?” Severus asked when he emerged for breath, a line of precum and saliva dripped from his lip. “You never answered before.” He licked a long line from the base to the tip and reached for the man’s balls.

Harry realized both of them were now watching him, and his hand was underneath his nightshirt, palming himself.

“Yes, I like it,” Harry said. “I—oh,” he ran his fingers to the tip of his erect penis. “I like it.”

Lucius smirked and reached out to cup the young man’s flushed face.

“Touch yourself, Harry. Let me see how you pleasure yourself.”

Harry obeyed, thinking he had never been so happy to jack off. He removed his nightshirt and pants.

“Beautiful,” Lucius whispered taking in Harry’s small, erect penis and red cheeks. He combed his hands through Severus’ hair. “Beautiful.”

Harry fisted himself, feeling for only the second time how his fully hard penis fit into his hand, now that it was so small. He focused on Severus’ wet lips and the obscene sounds of him sucking, licking, and moaning. And he began to jerk himself, slower, then faster.

He couldn’t watch Lucius watching him. He simply couldn’t or he would explode right away. Arousal shot through his stomach and down through his thighs. Biting his lip, Harry cupped his own balls and gasped when Lucius forced Severus’ head down.

“Hold it,” he said, in a voice so soft, Harry felt like he needed to lean in to hear. “Hold it. There. Right there.” He let Severus’ head up and the man gasped in air and coughing. Harry saw the faintest smile on his lips before Lucius pushed him down again, farther, half of his cock disappearing in his mouth.  
“Good boy,” he praised, and Severus nearly gagged but relaxed with a moan when commanded. This seemed to please Lucius whose own moans were now louder, freer than before. Severus returned for air again, sputtering.

Harry had never seen Severus so disheveled. The man was usually so composed. But here, he was loose and heated, cheeks red and lips soaked. Severus looked Lucius in the eye and took him again, this time as far as he could go, and Harry watched Lucius buck, perhaps purposefully, grinning at the way Severus’ eyes went wide. 

“I am going to fuck your face until I come. You will hold my come until I say. And then you will swallow. Do you understand?” Lucius asked, looking at Severus.  
Severus and Harry both nodded.

It went as Lucius said. Harry was enraptured by the motion, by the way Severus held Lucius’ thighs to ground himself, by the way Lucius brought his hips up again and again and gripped the sheets beside him. Harry’s hand circled his dick at their fast pace, and he came unexpectedly, a heat running through him so sharply, it left him breathless and panting. Lucius came a minute later, with no warning but the sound of his own grunts getting louder and closer together until finally he spilled into Severus’ mouth and held him there.

Severus swallowed when commanded then fell next to Lucius’ thigh with a grin. Lucius rubbed at his back and offered praise, while they both panted, catching their breath. Harry, spent and tingly, placed held Severus’ hand while they all cooled down. Harry thought about how this was surely the first of many nights with the men, how someday it would be him enveloping Lucius’ cock, how someday there would be one inside of him. This had felt—well this had felt magnificent, and they had so much more to explore together.

When Lucius looked at him for a long moment, Harry reached for his wand and offered to clean them up, but Lucius declined.

“Severus will be cleaning us manually tonight,” he said, patting the man on the head.

Severus groaned and climbed off the bed. He shuffled to the bathroom for a few wet washcloths. Only then did Harry realize the man hadn’t gotten off. In fact, he was still in his pants, his penis—a bit bigger than Harry’s, it seemed—pushed against the fabric.

“Severus is in trouble for not following a direct order today,” Lucius explained, while Severus brushed at his thighs. “That is why he was not allowed to finish.”

“Oh,” Harry said, not knowing if he should ask what Severus had done or not done. Severus didn’t seem embarrassed about being called out in front of Harry, but Harry felt embarrassed for him.

The young man realized that “us” included him, when Severus crawled over Lucius’ lap and wiped up Harry’s hands and dick. He drew Harry in for a kiss that Harry melted into, thinking about what his mouth had just done. Lucius offered his own kisses, as Severus went back to the bathroom with the used washcloths.

“Thank you for you joining us tonight,” Lucius said. “You were perfect.”

Harry blushed and made a show of finding his nightshirt again. He didn’t suppose clothes mattered at this point, but he wasn’t used to sleeping in the bare. In bed that night, Harry’s limbs felt heavy as he curled into Lucius’ side. The two men’s easy breathing lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is (a) my first attempt at writing romance/sex and (b) a oneshot, but I’m open to writing more if folks are interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
